


daisy

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 155 words, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Chronic Illness, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Gen, Luffy has EDS, Service Dogs, Soft Focus Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Daisy is Ace's service dog, but she still knows how to look out for Luffy.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	daisy

Daisy’s primary concern was Ace’s wellbeing. She could spot an oncoming sleep attack nearly five minutes in advance, and always found a safe spot for him to rest. Without her, he’d end up with a lot more injuries.

Now, she wasn’t formally trained to help Luffy. But somewhere along the way, she figured it out. 

At home, where Ace was completely safe and Daisy was off duty, she kept her attention on Luffy instead. She’d learned his signs of pain, and while she couldn’t fetch his meds or a heating pad, she could provide comfort. She’d nuzzle his face and make him giggle, or lie by his side so he could pet her soft fur. Pressure seemed to help certain flare-ups, so sometimes, she’d lie right on top of him until he felt better.

Maybe she couldn’t follow Luffy to school or into stores, but she still took care of him the best she could.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
